TOUCH
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Hanya tiga minggu kehidupan yang berbeda dan seharusnya tiga minggu cukup untuk membuat Levi bosan pada Eren—jika Eren memang sama dengan orang-orang lain yang berlalu lalang dalam hidupnya. Tapi Eren berbeda.Dan kini anak berusia sebelas tahun itu tidak ada, Levi merasa kebosanan ini nyaris membuatnya gila."Vous voir plus tard, mon amour" For Aphin Riren & Erumin Challenge 01!


Bagi Levi Rivaille, kehidupan ini hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan kebosanan itu sendiri. Bangun pagi, bekerja, tidur di malam hari dan rutinitas lainnya. Tak ada yang istimewa. Tak ada yang berarti. Membosankan. Melelahkan. Mungkin jika kehidupan ini seperti di film yang terakhir ia tonton di mana ia diharuskan membasmi raksasa besar yang menebar terror bagi umat manusia, dia akan lebih senang karena tak perlu sebosan ini.

Menghabiskan dua puluh delapan tahun kehidupan dengan rutinitas yang hanya berubah sedikit—itupun ketika dia naik jenjang dari status anak lelaki menjadi pria dewasa yang sudah seharusnya punya cerita tersendiri dalam kehidupan—jangan salahkan dia sedikit lelah dalam hidup ini. Dilahirkan sebagai jenius alami baik untuk hal akademis maupun non-akademis terlebih di keluarga yang kaya raya juga berkuasa, membuatnya nyaris tak pernah memiliki kesulitan berarti dalam melakukan apapun.

Ya. Apapun.

Dia tidak bosan hidup tentu saja. Hanya saja kehidupan ini memang kelewat membosankan baginya. Perhatikan bedanya.

Banyak yang berkata "Letak nikmatnya kehidupan ini ada di dalam tantangan". Tapi untuk manusia yang melihat tantangan bukan sebagai tantangan—karena semua dapat diselesaikan semudah membalik telapak tangan—Levi nyaris menyerah mencari hal-hal baru di dalam kehidupan ini. Toh, kemanapun ia pergi mengeksplorasi sudut-sudut dunia ini, semuanya hanya berbeda sedikit saja dengan hidupnya yang biasa; bukan level yang cukup fenomenal untuk membuatnya pontang-panting atau bahkan sekedar berminat lebih.

Tinggalah di suatu tempat untuk beberapa hari lamanya dan taruhan, kau akan mendapati semua hal baru yang kau temui sama membosankannya dengan yang biasa kau hadapi—itu salah satu keyakinannya yang tak pernah ia ucapkan secara gamblang. Dan seperti yang sudah umum diketahui, yang namanya keyakinan itu tak mudah bergeming atau terhapus begitu saja. Perlu badai besar untuk menggoyangkan akar pohon besar yang sudah mencengkram kuat permukaan tanah di bawahnya.

Dan untuk Levi, dia sendiri tak pernah menyangka, bahwa badai besar dalam hidupnya yang akan menggoncangkan pohon keyakinannya yang nyaris apatis akan arti kehidupan itu akan datang dalam wujud bocah bermata hijau yang menyandang nama Eren Jaeger.

**.**

**.**

** TOUCH**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama. 2010.**

**1****st**** entry for Aphin Riren and Erumin Challeng 01**

**Non-profitable fanwork.**

**By: Keikoku Yuki**

**| LevixEren | **PlatonicErenMikasa** | M for heavy plot; not lemon nor gore |**

Positive Slash** | Alternate Universe | **Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort

**| Might contain: implicit sex abuse, pedofilia, non-con/rape, inaccurate information(s) |**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang berbeda dari Grisha Jeager hari ini.

Bahkan hanya dari percakapan yang diperantarai telepon itu, Levi dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mantan dokter pribadi keluarganya ini tidak dalam kondisi emosi yang cukup stabil. Entah panik karena apa, Levi memutuskan bahwa akan sangat tidak sopan menanyakan perihal tersebut jadi dia tidak bertanya. Lagipula sudah enam tahun lebih semenjak terakhir Levi bertemu dengannya sebelum dokter paruh baya itu pindah ke Jerman—kembali ke tanah kelahiran—bersama anak isterinya dan ditambah fakta dulu hubungan Grisha sebatas bekerja pada ayahnya, tak heran percakapan mereka sedikit kaku.

"Aku harap kau bisa menolongku, nak…" ujar Grisha dengan suara lelah.

Dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja untuk sesaat dibiarkan begitu saja. Tubuh setinggi seratus enampuluh senti itu bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan memutar arahnya menatap jendela besar ke arah langit biru di luar sana. Dia menghembuskan asap putih rokok dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sebetulnya tidak keberatan. Tapi apa anak anda setuju pindah ke Paris sendirian? Kukira ia masih berusia sebelas tahun."

Levi baru saja menghisap rokoknya lagi ketika ia samar-samar dapat mendengar hela nafas lelah dari ujung telepon sana dan ia mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. Sebenarnya ada apa di Jerman sampai mantan dokter pribadi keluarganya itu rela melakukan panggilan antarnegara ke Paris hanya untuk meminta bantuannya mengurus bocah sebelas tahun?

Dan sekalipun Levi bilang tidak keberatan, jauh di dalam hati ia sedikit enggan. Ayolah. Pria lajang seperti dirinya disuruh mengurus bocah yang bahkan mungkin belum puber. Apa menariknya? Mungkin jika anak Grisha sudah memasuki usia lima belas atau enam belas, ia bisa mengkaji ulang banyak hal.

Oh, ya. Tentu saja arah pikiran pria ini sudah ke potensi-potensi yang disimpan tubuh seorang remaja. Bahkan untuk seseorang seperti Levi, aktivitas badaniah tetap dapat dikategorikan hal yang mampu membuatnya sedikit terhibur dari rutinitas membosankan dalam kehidupan yang datar tanpa riak ini. Dia tidak semunafik itu untuk bisa bilang 'seks' adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Aku dan Carla sudah berdiskusi panjang. Dan kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk kebaikannya." Jeda panjang. Levi menunggu Grisha yang tampaknya masih ingin bicara. "Kau satu-satunya kenalanku di luar Jerman yang kurasa bisa membantuku, nak."

Asap putih kembali dihembuskan. Levi tidak punya alasan menolak lagi. Ia berhutang terlalu banyak pada keluarga Jeager yang pernah menjadi dokter pribadi keluarganya sampai saat ayahnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan tenang tepat enam tahun lalu—saat itulah masa kerja Grisha pada keluarganya berakhir. Dan Levi bukan manusia secongkak itu sampai bisa melupakan utang budi hanya karena ia merasa telah membayar harga yang sesuai untuk Grisha dari sisi finansial.

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

.

.

Eren Jager, sebelas tahun, berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar. Dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria—bahkan sedikit hiperaktif, kata beberapa gurunya—dan memiliki sejuta pesona. Murah senyum dan jago olahraga, serta ramah pada siapa saja, membuat Eren cukup populer. Nilainya memang tidak secemerlang kakak angkatnya yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya—Mikasa Ackerman—dan mungkin membuat ekspektasi tinggi beberapa orang yang melihat dirinya seharusnya bisa lebih dari itu mengingat darah dokter Grisha Jeager mengalir di nadinya sedikit pupus. Tapi itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa dirinya disukai.

Carla Jeager sangat bangga padanya. Anak lelakinya yang tampan dan berani. Erennya yang sama berharganya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Wanita cantik berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu merapatkan selimutnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Sedikit gelisah dan tak sabar, ia berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduknya di sofa panjang berwarna coklat yang nyaman. Ah, dia ingin sekali rasanya merebut telepon dari tangan suaminya dan bicara langsung pada Levi perihal Eren. Jika diperlukan, ia rela memohon pada pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Untuk kebaikan Eren saja.

Sebuah foto keluarga besar yang diambil kurang lebih dua tahun lalu terpasang menghiasi ruang keluarga. Grisha tampak gagah dengan setelan hitamya—kembar dengan Eren yang dirangkul oleh Mikasa dan diapit suami istri Jeager. Jika dulu foto itu mengundang senyum Carla, kini ia merasakan sakit merambati hatinya setiap kali ia melihat foto kedua putra-putrinya.

"Levi sudah setuju, Carla. Kita bisa secepatnya mengurus persiapan untuk Eren."

Grisha berkata usai memutuskan sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan Levi. Matanya menatap Carla dari balik lensa minusnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kelegaan dan kesedihan.

Carla balas tersenyum pahit—sebab perasaanya sendiri capur aduk antara senang dan sedih. "Kuharap Perancis bisa membantunya melupakan kenangan pahit di sini…"

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Levi…"

"Sebaiknya memang tidak kau katakan. Eren tidak akan bisa mendapat suasana baru jika Levi yang menampungnya memperlakukan berbeda karena 'itu'…" Satu desah nafas lelah. "Andai aku bisa ikut bersama Eren ke Paris…"

Meresponi kata-kata istrinya, Grisha menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Tidak, Carla. Kau tahu kesehatan jantungmu dua tahun terakhir ini tidak memungkinkan pindah ke Paris. Kau harus tetap di sini untuk pengobatan dan juga persidangan itu…"

"Aku tahu dan aku menyesal karenanya…"

Berlutut di hadapan isterinya, Grisha Jeager menggenggam dua tangan yang sedari tadi diletakan di atas pangkuan. Menatap dua mata itu lekat dan intens, Carla melihat pantulan diri Eren di mata suaminya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja… Levi orang yang tepat untuk berada di samping Eren sekarang ini…"

Keyakinan atau keraguan? Entahlah. Mungkin penghiburan untuk diri sendiri.

"Ini hanya sampai persidangan itu selesai, Carla… Kita tak mungkin membiarkan Eren di sini selama orang itu belum berada di balik jeruji besi…"

"Tapi…"

"AAAAAARRRGHHH!"

Teriakan keras dari lantai atas mendistraksi perhatian keduanya. Segera dengan langkah terburu-buru, keduanya berlomba mencapai lantai dua dari rumah mereka, menuju kamar putra mereka tercinta hanya untuk mendapatinya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya. Seingat mereka Eren sudah meminum obatnya sebelum tidur siang tadi. Apa dosis obat itu tidak lagi cukup untuk membuatnya tenang?

"EREN!" Grisha lekas-lekas mendekati anaknya untuk menenangkannya namun baru saja ia merangkul Eren, putera semata wayangnya itu sudah kembali menjerit. Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Grisha lekas melepaskan pelukannya pada Eren. Ah, dia sungguh lupa kini dia tak bebas lagi memeluk Eren tanpa membuat anaknya itu ketakutan.

"Eren! Tidak apa-apa! Ini ayah dan ibu…" Grisha berusaha dengan cara lain. Diusapnya helaian-helaian lembut Eren sementara Carla segera berlutut di sisi tempat tidur anaknya untuk menggenggam satu tangannya sambil ikut mengusap rambut anaknya yang sedikit lepek karena peluh yang bercucuran.

"Eren…"

Kedua kelopak mata yang semula terpejam rapat membuka perlahan. Iris hijau kebiruan tampak berkilau karena lapisan air mata yang menggenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak… tidak apa-apa…"

"…Mikasa…"

Grisha dan Carla bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Kedekatan sedari kecil mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan jauh-jauh di belakang begitu saja. Mikasa dan Eren terlampau dekat untuk ukuran kakak adik yang terpaut usia empat tahun.

"Eren… Kita akan mengunjungi Mikasa segera sebelum kau ke Paris, oke? Tenanglah…"

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Grisha menyetir SUV silvernya pelan menuju daerah di pinggiran kota Saarbrücken, ke area yang lenggang dan masih dingin karena ini masih sangat pagi dan ini musim gugur. Berharap apa lagi dari musim seperti ini?

Carla menemani di sisinya sementara Eren duduk di kursi belakang, bergulung seperti kepompong di balik selimut hijau toskanya yang hangat. Matanya terpejam dan tampak sedikit kantung mata yang merusak sedikit penampilan fisiknya yang rupawan. Berapa lama sudah anak tersebut tidak tidur dengan benar? Baik Grisha maupun Carla memandang prihatin dari kaca spion.

Usai memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang pemakaman yang bercat hitam dan bernuasa suram, Carla membangunkan Eren pelan dengan tepukan ringan di kepalanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Eren…"

Anak lelaki bersurai kayu itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali yang masih merah—mengantuk—sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan mengikuti ayah dan ibunya. Ketiganya masuk beriringan ke area tersebut. Masing-masing merapatkan mantel musim gugur mereka ketika angin pagi berhembus.

Eren berjalan di depan sementara Grisha dan Carla mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ketiganya sampai pada sebuah pusara yang masih baru dari batu putih. Nama 'Mikasa Ackerman' terukir apik pada pualam pucat dengan cat emas.

Eren mengusapkan tangannya pada pusara itu sambil berlutut. "Mikasa…"

Hampir satu bulan terlewati. Dan Eren belum bisa melupakan kakak angkatnya juga kengerian di malam musim panas itu. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa. Bayang-bayang yang selalu mengirim sakit kepala sendiri ke otaknya. Pusat sarafnya seolah menolak melupakan semua itu sekalipun hanya rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

Carla merasakan matanya panas. Air mata menggenang lagi. Bagaimanapun, Mikasa sudah seperti putri kandungnya sendiri, bohong besar jika ia katakan ia tak merasakan apa-apa selepas kepergian gadis berambut hitam dengan paras lembut itu.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya dari Paris…"

.

.

Perjalanan dari Jerman ke Perancis hanya memakan waktu tiga jam dengan Kereta ICE—kereta cepat Jerman—yang tiketnya sudah dipesan oleh Grisha. Dia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Levi di Gare d'Lest—salah satu stasiun antar kota/negara di Paris. Dia dan Carla akan mengantar Eren hari ini lalu menitipkannya pada Levi untuk jangka waktu yang belum dapat ditentukan—paling cepat tiga minggu, menurut perkiraan Grisha. Perihal biaya, Grisha sudah mengatakan pada Levi bahwa ia akan mentransfer sejumlah uang pada pria berambut eboni itu guna perawatan Eren tapi yang bersangkutan sendiri hanya acuh tak acuh masalah biaya. Baginya, memberi makan satu mulut lagi di rumahnya sungguh bukan perkara besar.

"Lama tak berjumpa, nak…" Grisha memberikan rangkulan kekeluargaan pada Levi sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan gestur seolah Levi adalah anaknya sendiri. Carla tersenyum tipis sembari menggandeng Eren yang sedikit takut-takut bersembunyi di belakang Carla.

"Kenalkan Eren… Ini Levi Rivaille yang akan mengurusmu selama kau di Paris…"

Levi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan jabat tangan formalitas. Namun alih-alih menyambut tangan itu, Eren malah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya. Levi mengerutkan dahi heran. Lahir di keluarga yang sangat tahu sopan santu seperti keluarga Jeager, kenapa pula anak berambut coklat di depannya ini malah bersikap demikian padanya?

"Eren…" Carla menegur tak setuju. "Maafkan Eren ya, Levi. Dia agak pemalu…"

"Putri anda tidak ikut?" tanya Levi sembari menarik lagi tangan yang semula ia ulurkan pada Eren. Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Grisha dan Carla membuat Levi bertambah tidak mengerti. Apa dia salah bertanya?

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskan banyak hal padamu, Levi…" ujar Grisha dengan nada menyesal. "Maafkan kami."

"Tak masalah…" Levi berdeham pelan sambil menyisipkan tangan ke saku mantel hijau tuanya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu dan Eren saat aku bisa…" tambah Grisha lagi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Eren. "Paling tidak sampai tiga minggu ke depan aku minta bantuanmu, nak…"

Ucapan perpisahan sementara itu berlangsung hambar dan mengundang keheranan Levi. Tidak ada kecupan perpisahan dari Carla sebagaimana yang Levi prediksikan. Bocah Eren ini tampak seperti anak mama di matanya dengan melihat bagaimana anak itu berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Carla sebelumnya jadi alasan kenapa perpisahan sementara ini terasa begitu datar tak pelak mengundang pertanyaan bagi si pemuda berambut eboni.

"___Bis später_, Eren…" Tepukan ringan di surai kayu. Penuh kelembutan seolah si anak adalah boneka porselen yang mudah pecah.

"___Bis später_, Mama…"

Grisha dan Carla melambaikan tangan pada Levi dan Eren sebelum mereka berlalu ke loket tiket untuk memastikan jadwal kereta berikutnya yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Saarbrücken. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian biru gelap di samping Levi menarik koper kecil Eren sambil berkata 'biar saya saja' pada Eren sambil tersenyum namun malah membuat bocah sebelas tahun itu menyingkir sedikit dengan jengah. Ini tidak luput dari perhatian Levi, tapi pria Perancis itu diam saja.

Bukan urusannya bagaimana anak itu mau bersikap. Selama dia tidak merepotkan Levi, Levi juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sebuah Mercedes hitam mengkilat menunggu di depan Gare d'Lest dan tampak seorang pria lain dengan rambut coklat keabuan dan seragam kerja formal memberi hormat pada Levi sebelum membukakan pintu belakang untuknya.

"Kau dulu…" ujar Levi sambil menatap Eren. Yang ditatap bersikap patuh dan masuk duluan ke dalam mobil. Segera setelahnya, Levi menyusul.

Eren mengambil tempat dekat dengan jendela, Levi nyaris yakin anak itu ingin keluar lagi dari mobilnya hanya dengan melihat bagaimana cara anak itu duduk berdekatan dengan pintu di sisi yang satu lagi. Tangannya menempel ke kaca jendela dan mata hijaunya memindai pemandangan kota Paris.

Pria pirang yang membawakan koper Eren duduk di depan di sebelah si supir yang tadinya membukakan pintu untuk Eren dan Levi. Dan hanya dengan perintah 'jalan'pelan dari Levi, keempatnya segera berlalu meninggalkan Gare d'Lest.

"Rumah atau kantor, Tuan?" tanya si supir saat Mercedes sudah akan memasuki daerah Paris yang lebih ramai.

"Rumah, Auruo…" jawab Levi datar sambil mengambil agenda kulit hitamnya yang diletakan di kantung di belakang kursi yang diduduki pria pirang lainnya. "Kau sudah mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini bukan, Erd?"

"Sesuai yang anda minta…"

Eren tidak menggubris sama sekali percakapan datar dan singkat yang terjadi antara Levi dan dua bawahannya. Matanya masih mengamati dengan cukup tertarik keadaan Paris. Tidak sebersih Saarbrücken, kalau mau jujur diakui. Di jalanan yang masih terhitung dekat dengan Gare d'Lest tampak beberapa pedagang jalanan yang mendesak turis-turis Jerman, Belgia, maupun negara-negara lain untuk membeli barang-barang yang mereka jajakan. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa membedakan mana orang Perancis asli dan yang bukan. Entahlah. Pengemis lusuh tidur-tiduran atau duduk termangu dengan sebuah kaleng di pinggiran jalan dan beberapa tempat sampah juga dinding dipenuhi graffiti dalam bahasa yang tidak Eren pahami sepenuhnya.

Tapi Eren cukup terhibur melihat bangunan-bangunan tua Paris. Memang nilai jual kota ini sebagai kota tujuan turis terletak pada arsitektur lama yang dipelihara baik.

"Eren Jaeger…" Levi memanggil. Eren mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela ke arah pria muda di sampingnya namun dia tak bergeming sama sekali. Tak ada satu silabel pun yang diucapkan. Walau hanya sekedar ucapan 'terima kasih' atau mungkin 'maaf akan merepotkan anda tiga minggu ke depan'. Levi jadi sedikit kesal dibuatnya. "Duduk yang benar…"

.

.

Rumah Levi membuat Eren terkagum-kagum. Ayahnya sudah bilang bahwa Eren bisa menganggap kunjungannya ke Paris sebagai liburan—sekalipun Eren tahun bahwa ayah dan ibunya merasa perlu menjauhkannya dari Saarbrücken untuk sementara waktu—tapi ia tidak menyangka rumah pria berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu benar-benar seperti vila di tengah kota. Terletak di kawasan perumahan elit, dari gerbang utama menuju ke rumah, mobil yang ia tumpangi melewati jalan sekitar seratus meter—kalau Eren tidak salah mengira—dan di sisi kiri dan kanan tampak pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan yang tumbuh seperti kanopi sudah berwarna kuning keemasan yang gugur seperti hujan.

Sebuah air mancur dengan patung wanita membawa tempayan air dan menuangkan isinya ke kolam tidak sedang dinyalakan tapi Eren suka patung itu. Empat pot bunga berbentuk piala diletakan di atas pilar-pilar tunggal di lahan berbentuk lingkaran membatasi jalan kendaraan dan taman dengan air mancur sebagai pusatnya.

Sebelum mobil berputar arah, seorang pelayan wanita berseragam maid sudah menghampiri dengan tergesa. Auruo membukakan pintu untuk Levi dan Eren sementara Erd menurukan koper tuan muda barunya dari bagasi belakang.

"Antar dia ke kamarnya, Petra…" ujar Levi tak acuh. Eren tidak banyak bicara dan Levi juga merasa ia tak perlu banyak berkata-kata. Apa yang mau dibicarakan dengan bocah sebelas tahun lagipula?

Maid berambut sewarna karamel yang dipanggil Petra kemudian menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Eren sambil mengulurkan tangan sementara Erd sudah mengangkat dua koper medium milik anak itu melewati empat undakan tangga yang lebar mengikuti Levi dan Eren masuk ke dalam rumah besar dan megah bercat putih gading tersebut. Eren diam dan menatap Petra dengan tatapan aneh. Uluran tangan pelayan muda berparas manis itu sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Satu alis Levi naik mengisyaratkan keheranan. Dia tidak akan heran jika anak itu tidak menggubris uluran tangannya. Levi tahu dia tidak pernah bisa berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Kebanyakan anak-anak menganggap caranya menatap orang itu terlalu tajam dan menyeramkan, tapi apa alasan bocah bernama Eren ini bersikap demikian juga terhadap Petra?

Petra tampak sedikit terluka namun ia tetap tersenyum dan membimbing Eren menuju ke kamar baru yang akan ditempati anak itu selama ia dititipkan di tempat Levi. Anak itu mengikuti dengan patuh tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Setidaknya ia tidak pembangkang dan itu membuat Levi cukup puas.

Sebuah tangga tunggal besar dengan dua cabang ke kiri dan kanan bangunan menyambut Eren yang menatap dengan terkagum. Sebuah lukisan keluarga besar terpampang di dinding di atas sebelum percabangan tangga dan itu sedikit banyak mengingatkan Eren pada foto keluarganya sendiri. Levi tampak tidak jauh berbeda di lukisan dengan Levi yang ada saat ini. Eren jadi tidak percaya bahwa kenalan lama ayahnya itu benar-benar sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun.

Petra membimbing Eren ke sayap kanan bangunan sementara Levi berlalu ke arah kiri menuju perpustakaan yang merangkap ruang kerjanya. Lembaran-lembaran finansial lainnya sudah menunggu ketika Levi masuk kembali ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Dia sudah membuang waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam untuk menjemput sendiri anak dokter Grisha Jeager hanya karena masalah utang budi dan sekarang sudah waktunya kembali pada kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan bahwa banyak pekerjaan yang menunggun untuk diperiksa, dibereskan, dibubuhi cap maupun tanda tangan. Ini sedikit menyebalkan dan membosankan, tapi Levi bisa apa?

Imperium bisnis almarhum ayahnya terletak di La Défense yang merupakan distrik bisnis terbesar di Paris dan Eropa, tapi untuk beberapa pekerjaan Levi bisa melakukannya di rumah dan ini menguntungkannya. Jarak rumahnya dan La Défense terhitung lumayan jauh dan ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu memeriksa semua rasio keuangan itu daripada harus berdiam diri di dalam mobil—tidak peduli bahwa mobilnya itu nyaman dengan AC yang berfungsi sempurna dan kursi berkover kulit sintetis lembut.

Ia menarik kursi kerjanya dan bunyi roda yang bergesek dengan lantai terdengar sesaat di dalam perpustakaan yang nyaris hening sama sekali. Di belakang kursi jendela besar mempertontonkan langit biru yang sama seperti ketika Levi mengiyakan permintaan Grisha untuk menjaga putranya yang dipanggil Eren itu.

Tiga minggu itu jika dijalani akan terasa singkat seharusnya. Tapi entah kenapa Levi mendapat firasat ini akan menjadi tiga minggu terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Tuan muda mau makan malam apa?" tanya Petra selembut mungkin sembari membongkat koper yang berisi pakaian ganti dan keperluan lain-lain yang dipersiapakan Grisha dan Carla untuk Eren. Eren sendiri hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang king size besar yang dengan empat tiang antik berkelambu tirai putih lembut dengan motif abstrak hitam dan beberapa tingkatan gradasi abu-abu. Dibiarkannya Petra berkutat dengan isi kopernya dan memindahkan isinya ke lemari yang sebetulnya terlalu besar untuk memuat pakaian Eren.

"Apa saja…" jawab Eren tak acuh. Petra jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Baik… Anda mau dibawakan kemari makanannya atau di ruang makan?"

Kali ini Eren mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela dan menatap Petra. "Dia biasanya bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Sir Levi biasanya makan di mana?"

"Di ruang makan…"

"Aku di ruang makan saja…" ujar Eren sambil mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada langit di luar sana. Ia melompat kecil dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri balkon di luar kamarnya. Walau tak ia tunjukan benar-benar, matanya menatap kagum pada taman di luar kediaman Levi yang luas dan penuh dengan tumbuhan.

Petra memerhatikan sebentar punggung kecil tuan muda barunya. Dia mendapat perasaan bahwa anak ini sebenarnya bukan tidak sopan. Petra tak bisa menganggapnya menyebalkan sekalipun Eren begitu hemat kata dan tindakannya cenderung dingin. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dari anak ini.

Tangan Petra bergerak lagi menuju ke koper kedua Eren. Dengan cekatan, ia memindahkan pakaian-pakaian lain yang masih tersisa ke rak ataupun gantungan baju untuk beberapa pakaian yang tampak mudah kusut. Di bawah tumpukan pakaian, Petra menemukan satu tas plastik bening berukuran sedang dengan beberapa botol putih tanpa label.

"Tuan… tas plastik ini…"

"Letakan saja di atas buffet…" ujar Eren tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada Petra.

Tidak bertanya lebih jauh, Petra meletakan tas plastik bening itu sesuai dengan arahan Eren. Usai membereskan pakaian-pakaian Eren, dengan sopan pelayan muda itu pamit undur diri untuk mempersiapkan makan siang. Eren masih bereaksi sama—tak acuh.

Memasuki dapur yang besar, Petra bertemu koki berambut coklat sedang merebus sayuran dan membumbui daging dengan campuran bumbu.

"Oh. Petra. Tuan muda baru kita punya pesan tertentu untuk makanan?"

Petra menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. "Dia bilang apa saja tidak masalah, Gunther…"

.

.

Jam enam tepat ketika pintu perpustakaan diketuk dan suara yang Levi hafal sebagai suara kokinya—Gunther Schultz—menyapa indera pendengaran. Levi nyaris lupa bahwa sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Langit sudah berwarna jingga dan perutnya memang sudah mulai terasa lapar. Ia mematikan rokok ke sekian yang masih terkulum di antara dua bibirnya di atas asbak putih dan berlalu ke meja makan. Ada anak kecil di sini. Sekalipun ia sedikit banyak dikenal sebagai pribadi yang cuek, Levi masih cukup pengertian bahwa tidak bagus merokok di depan anak kecil.

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang bocah berambut sewarna kayu dengan mata emerald sudah duduk manis di meja makan belum menyentuh sajian yang diletakan di depannya. Untuk anak yang tidak banyak berkata-kata, Levi bisa melihat anak ini cukup sopan untuk menunggunya selaku tuan rumah tiba di ruang makan sebelum ia sendiri menyantap makanannya.

Fillet daging ayam lembut yang sudah dipanggang sampai berbau harum disajikan di atas piring bersama saus kental berwarna oranye kemerahan gelap. Di piring yang sama sang koki melengkapi hidangan dengan kentang kukus yang sudah dihaluskan, jagung manis rebus dengan semacam krim yang diolah sendiri bersama potongan sayuran seperti wortel dan juga buncis dibentuk sebagai garnish.

Sesi makan malam itu hening. Tanpa konversasi berarti. Baik Eren maupun Levi sama-sama menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam. Tapi saat Eren baru menghabiskan seperempat daging dan setengah dari kentang kukusnya, Levi menegurnya.

"Habiskan makananmu, bocah…"

"Aku sudah kenyang…" Eren berkata sambil mengambil gelas kaca tinggi yang baru saja diisi jus jeruk segar oleh Petra lalu meneguknya pelan. Dua tegukan saja. Levi mendecak sebal.

"Habiskan…" Levi mengulang. Eren menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku kenyang…"

"Aku tidak tanya kau lapar atau tidak. Aku bilang habiskan…"

Eren yang baru saja akan meninggalkan meja makan terpaksa kembali menekuni sisa makanannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti walaupun ia sebetulnya sedikit takut dengan cara Levi memandangnya.

Susah payah, Eren memaksakan dirinya menghabiskan makan malamnya. Untung saja Levi tidak memaksanya menghabiskan wortel rebus yang disisihkannya jauh-jauh di sudut piring bundar yang ia gunakan. Hanya dengan menghabiskan kentang dan dagingnya saja, Levi tampak sudah cukup puas.

Levi mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet sebelum menyusul langkah-langkah Eren yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan ke daerah sayap kanan bangunan. Kamar Eren ada di sebelahnya dan itu bekas kamarnya dulu sebelum ia kini menempat ruang tidur utama setelah ayahnya meninggal.

"Selamat malam, Sir Levi…"

"… ya…"

Keduanya berpisah di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Levi tidak menyangka bocah yang ia kira pelit bicara padanya itu pada akhirnya mengucapkan selamat malam lebih dulu padanya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa peristiwa berarti. Levi akan menyelsaikan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja—sesekali mengunjungi kantor pusat di La Défense—dan Eren akan menghabiskan hari-harinya sesekali di taman belakang diawasi Petra atau di perpustakaan bersamanya dengan keduanya nyaris tak bertukar kata-kata sama sekali. Konversasi yang terjadi—itupun hanya sesekali—lebih banyak diisi gumaman Levi atau Eren sebagai respon kalimat terkesan basa-basi yang diucapkan yang lain.

Tapi malam setelah tiga hari itu berbeda.

Insomnia. Levi masih terjaga sampai jauh malam. Ia menyetel koleksi lagu klasik dan alunan piano kental fur Elise karya Beethoven memenuhi kamarnya. Ia meneruskan membaca salah satu bukunya ditemani iringan musik. Berlanjut ke track berikutnya dari musisi yang sama sampai ke track berikutnya lagi. Namun rupanya dinding tebal dan musik yang mengalun tak cukup meredam rintihan kesakitan dari kamar sebelah.

Penasaran, Levi membuka pintu kamar Eren yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Anak itu tengah bersandar pada _headboard_ sambil menggulung diri dalam selimut dan memegangi kepalanya.

Mimpi buruk?

Levi memandang anak itu heran sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat dan mendapati botol-botol putih aneh tanpa label di meja kecil dengan satu dua tablet berserakan di atas meja. Berdasarkan apa yang pernah ia baca, Levi tahu itu obat tidur dan penenang syaraf dosis rendah. Masalahnya kenapa anak ini membutuhkan benda-benda tersebut?

"Oi…?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Tangan Levi yang sudah terulur untuk menyentuh anak itu ditarik lagi. Matanya menatap bingung anak laki-laki yang tampak kesulitan mengatur nafas itu.

"…Ukh…"

"…Eren…?" Levi melangkah mendekat pelan. Setelah tidak ada ultimatum seperti yang barusan diberikan anak itu, Levi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya saja sampai akhirnya dua kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terpejam rapat membuka dan menunjukan emerald yang basah karena air mata.

Levi membeku di tempat. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau bereaksi seperti apa terhadap tatapan yang memaparkan kelemahan sejujur tatapan yang diberikan Eren padanya saat ini. Hijau yang menatap tak fokus itu menarik perhatian sepasang iris abu-abu kebiruan gelap yang dingin. Levi tidak punya fetish apapun terhadap yang namanya mata atupun bagian tubuh lainnya tapi dua bola mata anak ini seolah menghipnotisnya.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu dengan keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Si kecil bermata hijau akhirnya jadi yang pertama kali buka suara. "Ma-maafkan aku… membangunkan sir Levi…"

"Hn…" Levi tidak bereaksi. Matanya masih menatap Eren. "Mimpi buruk?"

Eren mengangguk lemah. Tangan kecilnya meraih ujung mantel tidur Levi, membuat yang ditarik bajunya keheranan.

"Apa?"

"To-tolong diam di sini sebentar, Sir…"

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Levi diam. Membiarkan tangan gemetar yang terulur dari seorang anak yang bergulung di dalam selimut memegangi ujung mantel tidurnya. Tremor itu mereda. Namun begitu Levi berniat menyentuh anak itu untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membaringkannya agar lebih nyaman, emerald kembali membelalak terbuka. Nafas tercekat. Teriakan kedua tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan.

"!"

"Sssh… Tenang, Eren…"

Levi melepaskan tangannya usai anak itu berbaring dengan lebih santai dan hendak keluar ketika kedua kelopak mata mulai kembali terpejam.

"Maafkan aku…" Suara pelan terdengar sebelum Levi memutar kenop pintu kamar untuk keluar. "…Selamat malam, sir Levi…"

"Ya…"

Levi tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan kompleks yang menderanya sekeluarnya dia dari kamar Eren. Eren Jeager dan mimpi buruknya serta semua keanehannya ketika ia disentuh lebih dari sekedar tepukan ringan di atas kepala atau genggaman tangan. Juga keinginan Grisha mengungsikan anaknya dari Jerman setidaknya untuk tiga minggu ke depan.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Levi penasaran dan bukan Levi Rivaille namanya jika ia membiarkan perasaan itu tetap seperti itu. Tahu ia tak mungkin bertanya pada Grisha yang sepertinya akan enggan menjelaskan, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Sekembalinya ia ke kamar, ia membuka laptopnya dan mengakses berita-berita tentang apa saja yang terjadi di Jerman akhir-akhir ini. Matanya melewati tak tertarik berita ekonomi yang sudah kadaluwarsa dan tak perlu melirik ulang untuk mengabaikan berita olahraga.

Bahasa Jermannya bagus, tak sulit baginya menelusuri berita-berita yang bukan dari bahasa ibunya itu.

Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan berita dengan nama keluarga Jeager tercetak besar di _headline_ untuk sesuatu yang terhitung masih hangat. Tanggalnya masih seminggu yang lalu—saat Grisha menelponnya.

.

'_**Dukungan Masyarakat Untuk Keluarga Jeager'**_

_Saarbrücken—09/10. Mayarakat Saarbrücken masih ricuh dengan petisi 'hukuman mati' untuk Nile Dawk—kepala sekolah Saarbrücken International School. Perbuatan beliau terhadap Mikasa Ackerman dan Eren Jeager, putra-putri dari pasangan Grisha dan Carla Jeager mengundang kecaman hebat dari masyarakat dan mereka menuntut hakim pengadilan lokal untuk mempercepat proses hukum dan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada pria berusia empat puluh tahun ini._

_Tindak amoral yang telah menewaskan putri angkat dari keluarga yang bersangkutan dan juga memberikan trauma hebat pada putra kandung sang dokter menarik simpati masyarakat bukan hanya dari penjuru kota kecil Saarbrücken melainkan seluruh Jerman. Satu bulan berlalu dan Nile Dawk yang masih dinyatakan tidak dalam kondisi siap menghadapi persidangan tampaknya membuat masyarakat gemas._

_Persitiwa pemerkosaan terhadap Mikasa Ackerman juga adiknya oleh Dawk merupakan salah satu cacat dalam dunia pendidikan yang kini terekspos. Menurut ahli forensik yang bersangkutan hasil visum terhadap dua bersaudara ini menunjukan dengan jelas kekerasan seksual dan seharusnya lebih dari cukup untuk menjebloskan Dawk pada hukuman penjara seumur hidup._

_Selain itu kesaksian dari Jean Kirschtein dan Marco Bodt, dua orang guru yang kebetulan menangkap basah tindakan amoral atasan mereka itu, tentunya sangat memberatkan Dawk._

"_Jika bisa aku tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kondisi dua anak itu saat kami menemukan mereka…" pengakuan Jean Kirschtein, guru Mikasa Ackerman pada pers. Marco Bodt sendiri, selaku wali kelas dari Eren Jeager, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal terlambat menemukan kedua anak didik itu._

_Seperti yang mungkin sudah dihafal oleh setiap penduduk Jerman yang memberikan simpati dan dukungan moral pada keluarga ini, peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadi pada tanggal 7 Agustus lalu dengan kronologi kedua anak yang bersangkutan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan mengenai beasiswa yang katanya ditawarkan untuk anak-anak yang berprestasi—Mikasa Ackerman dikenal sebagai siswi terpandai yang meraih peringkat satu umum di angkatannya dan Eren Jeager baru saja diberi penghargaan sebagai atlet basket liga junior yang sangat diharapkan perkembangannya._

_Eren Jeager yang datang terlebih dahulu dibius dengan kloroform dan dirantai dengan borgol ke kursi kepala sekolah, kedua barang ini nantinya akan jadi barang bukti yang memberatkan di pengadilan untuk Dawk. Munculnya kakak perempuannya sesaat sesudah kedatangan anak laki-laki ini mungkin merupakan persitiwa paling mengenaskan seumur hidup Eren Jeager._

_Dawk yang diciduk memiliki kelainan seksual dan mental, merekam tindakan abnormalnya. Rekaman tersebut kini berada di tangan kepolisian dan menuntun tim penyidik pada penemuan rekaman-rekaman lain yang sejenis dengan korban yang berbeda-beda. Selain itu, peristiwa ini disaksikan secara langsung oleh Eren Jeager yang kemudian menjadi korban kedua dari tindakan gila Dawk._

_Pemukulan dan perlawanan Ackerman pada Dawk sebagaimana yang terekam pada video, berujung pada pembunuhan terhadap gadis remaja itu. Namun agaknya, kegilaan Dawk sudah melebihi level kepanikannya dan ia beralih pada Eren Jeager setelahnya._

_Perkiraan jam yang salah oleh Dawk dan keterlambatan pulang dua orang guru yang hari itu diharuskan membereskan laporan-laporan nilai menolong anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun ini sekalipun sayangnya anak itu baru ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka oleh tusukan pena dan memar akibat tamparan._

_Bagaimanapun, masyarakat Jerman berduka atas kasus ini dan mengharapkan agar dunia pendidikan lebih ketat dalam menyeleksi tenaga pendidik. Dalam tiga minggu ini, proses hukum untuk Dawk akan dilakukan dan masyarakat yang menandatangani petisi tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan dukungan untuk keluarga Jeager._

.

Laptop itu dimatikan dan Levi menghela nafas panjang. Perasaannya bertambah campur aduk.

Levi kini mengerti mengapa mimpi-mimpi buruk itu menghantui Eren.

Levi yang sudah berada di akhir usia dua puluhan saja tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia yang mengalami. Eren masih sangat muda. Usianya baru menginjak sebelas tahun. Memasuki masa pubertas pun belum dan dia sudah menjadi korban pelecehan dan kekerasan seksual ditambah menjadi saksi mata untuk hal yang kelewat mengerikan. Bagaimana perasaan Eren ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kakaknya diperkosa dan dibunuh?

.

.

Levi bangun terlambat pagi ini. Bersyukurlah ini hari Sabtu sehingga dia tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dia sendiri lupa semalam dia pergi tidur pukul berapa. Mungkin dini hari. Petra maupun Erd tidak membangungkannya semenjak Levi terbiasa bangun pagi di hari kerja. Jarum pendek jam hampir menyentuh angka delapan ketika dia bersiap-siap keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaus polo putih berkerah dengan lengan panjang dan celana kain biru gelap.

Eren duduk menunggunya di meja makan—belum menyentuh makanannya. Levi berbisik pada Erd yang membukakan pintu ruang makan.

"Jam berapa dia ada di sini?"

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tuan…"

Levi menganggukan kepala mengerti dan lantas menyusul duduk di ujung meja makan persegi panjang, di sisi kanan Eren. Diusapnya rambut coklat Eren perlahan sampai anak itu mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Selamat pagi, sir Levi…" ucap Eren pelan sebelum kemudian menunduk memerhatikan piring di depannya yang masih kosong. Petra datang membawa troli berisi makan pagi.

"Hm…"

Petra meletakan gelas tinggi berisi susu vanilla di depan Eren dan secangkir kopi pekat yang masih mengepulkan asap untuk Levi. Gunther menyiapkan French toast dan omelet untuk pagi ini. Eren menggigit rotinya pelan sambil memerhatikan Levi yang membuka koran pagi di depannya.

Ekspresi pria raven itu tidak berubah. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu menenangkan Eren.

Ponsel Levi bergetar di atas meja. Nama Grisha Jaeger tertera di atas layar sentuh dan Levi segera mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada layar untuk menerima panggilan.

"Pagi, dokter Jeager…"

"_Pagi, nak… Apa Eren baik-baik saja?"_

Levi melirik anak yang sedang mengunyah rotinya—membuat yang ditatap tahu ayahnya sedang menelpon. "Ya… dia baik-baik saja."

"_Kau yakin? Tidak ada yang… aneh?"_

"Dia sehat-sehat saja, dokter. Dia sedang melahap sarapan paginya denganku…"

"_Begitu? Syukurlah. Boleh aku bicara dengannya Levi?"_

"Tentu…" Levi menyerahkan ponselnya pada Eren.

"_Guten Morgen_, papa…"

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"_

Kali ini ganti Eren yang menatap Levi. "Ya. Sir Levi dan yang lainnya memperlakukan aku dengan baik…"

Percakapan itu dilakukan dalam bahasa Jerman tapi Levi paham artinya walaupun di depannya pasangan suami isti Jeager dan anak mereka ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"_Hari ini kami akan ke persidangan. Kau harus bersikap baik pada Levi ya…"_

"Ya, papa…"

Levi menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tissue dan memberikannya pada Eren.

'Tak usah beritahu ayahmu soal semalam. Jangan buat dia khawatir.'

Eren mengangguk mengerti. Percakapan dalam bahasa Jerman yang terjadi selama beberapa menit itu diakhiri dengan damai. Eren menatap Levi dengan penuh terima kasih. Yang dibalas dengan tepukan ringan di kepala coklat itu.

"Terima kasih, sir Levi…"

Eren masih sedikit takut pada Levi. Tapi sentuhan Levi di kepalanya terasa menenangkannya. Seperti sentuhan ayah dan ibu-nya.

Levi sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan pada anak bermata hijau tersebut. Mungkin iba. Mungkin simpati—seperti semua masyarakat Jerman yang mengetahui kisah mengerikan itu. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang lebih intens. Dia rasanya ingin memeluk anak ini. Melindunginya.

Levi tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan emosi demikian pada Eren yang baru saja ditemuinya. Namun kelemahan dan sosok paling rapuh yang ditunjukan anak itu di depannya nyatanya sanggup memenangkan hatinya untuk merasakan lebih.

Dirinya yang selalu dilanda kebosanan kini menemukan bahwa di dunia yang dianggapnya serba datar ini, ada sosok seperti Eren. Sosok yang penuh ketakutan dan trauma. Butuh perlindungan. Dan jika ia bisa melindunginya, kenapa itu tidak dilakukannya?

"Hari ini dan besok aku libur…" ujar Levi. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membawanya mengatakan hal ini pada Eren. "Kau sudah pernah berkunjung ke Eiffel….?"

"Terakhir waktu aku kecil..." jawabnya. Levi menyesap kopinya dan melipat korannya.

"Kita pergi ke sana besok…"

.

.

Levi membawa mobilnya sendiri hari ini. Auruo diberinya istirahat seharian dan Levi yakin hari ini akan dihabiskan pria berambut coklat keabuan itu untuk menggoda Petra dan membicarakan tingkah aneh Levi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sukarelawan membawa anak orang berjalan-jalan dengan Erd juga Gunther. Terserah mereka sajalah.

Gerbang depan terbuka dan Mercedes hitam itu meluncur mulus di jalanan keluar dari area residensial menuju jalanan Paris yang ramai—menuju Eiffel. Eren memakai topi _baseball_ hijau daun zaitun dan kaus lengan panjang coklat muda di balik mantel musim gugur hitamnya. Celana kargo panjang dengan warna coklat lebih gelap dari atasannya dan sepatu sneakers hitam bertali putih membungkus kakinya. Levi sendiri memilih kemeja standar warna putih bersih dan _long coat_ cokelat tua juga celana bahan hitam dengan sepatu semi boots semata kaki warna hitam.

Dedaunan kekuningan gugur seolah mengguyur mobil hitam itu. Levi dan Eren masih sama-sama berdiam diri. Levi berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan Eren menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Aku sudah tahu…" Levi memulai percakapan. Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku membaca berita tentang kakakmu. Aku turut berduka, Eren…"

Eren masih diam namun kedua tangan yang diletakan di atas lututnya mengepal erat. Semalampun dia bermimpi buruk lagi dan Levi menemaninya sampai nyaris pagi. Kini dia tak heran kenapa pria itu mau saja menemaninya sambil menggengam tangannya. Pastilah Levi iba padanya.

"Hari ini aku membawamu ke Eiffel untuk bersenang-senang sedikit… Kau sudah di Paris. Setidaknya kau harus mengunjungi menara itu."

Eren tidak terlalu terkesan dengan Eiffel kalau dia mau jujur. Dia lebih suka tempat-tempat di mana dia bisa berbuat sesukanya—lapangan basket atau area latihan baseball contohnya. Kalau boleh memilih, dia lebih senang duduk-duduk di Champ de Mars saja, mengamati sungai Seine dan kapal-kapal wisata yang lewat sambil tidur di bawah sinar menatari yang ramah di musim gugur. Yang namanya taman terbuka itu selalu lebih menyenangkan daripada ruangan penuh pengunjung.

Sungguh, area yang dipenuhi turis macam Eiffel itu menurutnya bikin sesak saja. Tapi dia menghargai setidaknya pria berwajah datar di hadapannya itu berusaha menghiburnya—atau mungkin sekedar mengasihaninya?—dengan membawanya ke menara kebanggaan warga Perancis itu.

Sesuai perkiraan, Eiffel di hari libur dipenuhi turis asing yang bersikap norak—khas turis. Kamera menjepret sana sini saat beberapa orang mengambil foto interior di dalam menara Eiffel. Melihat pemandangan kota Paris dari menara tersebut cukup spektakuler sebenarnya, andai Eren cukup berkonsentrasi pada tujuan Levi mengajaknya ke sini: bersenang-senang. Lagipula baik Eren maupun Levi sama-sama tidak betah dengan situasi yang begitu ramai.

Dan Levi sedikit menyesal mengajak Eren ke sini. Dia lupa kemungkinan Eren akan merasa tidak nyaman di kerumunan orang seperti ketika mereka berada di dalam lift.

Levi sendiri bukan penghibur yang baik. Ia hanya mengantar Eren melihat-lihat dan setelah itu keduanya turun untuk duduk di taman. Levi membelikannya es krim rasa cokelat tanpa bertanya Eren akan suka atau tidak. Dipikirnya semua anak kecil suka rasa cokelat dan Eren memakannya dengan patuh walau sebenarnya ia lebih suka vanilla.

"Kenapa anda sebaik ini, sir?" tanya Eren akhirnya usai ia menghabiskan es krimnya.

Levi duduk di sampingnya di atas bangku kayu di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan sedikit menjaga jarak—menghargai Eren yang tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan orang kecuali tepukan ringan di kepala atau genggaman tangan ketika dia bermimpi buruk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Anda mengasihaniku…?"

"Aku kagum pada ketegaranmu…"

Eren terdiam sambil menatap Levi. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam dua manik abu-abu kebiruan yang menantang balik ke hijaunya.

"Kau takut padaku, Eren…? Takut aku menipumu seperti kepala sekolah itu…?"

Eren mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—bingung. "Apa anda berniat begitu padaku?"

"…hm… tidak…"

"Aku percaya. Anda orang baik yang mau menemaniku sebagaimana papa dan mama."

Levi mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka pada Eren dengan gestur supaya Eren meraihnya. Ragu-ragu, Eren menggenggam tangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Eren…" Levi berkata. Dan itu jujur. "Kau bisa percaya padaku…"

Eren merasa sedikit gemetar menerima genggaman tangan Levi. Tapi sentuhan ini berbeda dengan cengkraman Nile. Tangan Nile begitu panas, basah karena keringat, dan kasar. Sesekali menampar dan memukul sampai kulit Eren sendiri terasa perih. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Eren dapat merasakan bagimana sensasi rasa sakit saat kulitnya digores oleh pena tinta berujung runcing.

Bekas-bekas luka itu membuat Eren benci sekali pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali ia mandi dan menatap tubuhnya, ia akan merasa sangat kotor dan tidak berharga. Ia akan menggosok berulang kali tubuhnya dengan spons penuh busa sabun dan berendam lama-lama di air hangat. Ia ingat ayah dan ibunya sampai kesulitan menanganinya saat luka-lukanya masih sangat baru dan tidak boleh lama-lama dibawah air.

Sentuhan Levi berbeda. Tangannya lebar, halus, dan dingin—membuatnya nyaman. Eren masih takut—dia bahkan sebenarnya takut pada sentuhan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi dia meyakinkan diri bahwa Levi seperti ayahnya juga, tidak memiliki niat jelek pada dirinya.

"Kau mau percaya padaku?"

Alih-alih jawaban, Eren menganggukkan kepala. Tapi Levi cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

Tepukan lembut di kepala cokelat itu turun menjadi sebuah belaian di pipi. Eren memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar lagi. Tapi ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Levi orang yang baik.

Di hadapannya ini Levi, bukan Nile Dawk—kepala sekolahnya yang menjijikan itu.

Andaikata, Levi sedikit lebih ekspresif, mungkin dia akan tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana Eren seperti anak anjing terluka yang ketakutan dan kehilangan induk. Dia begitu manis tapi lemah. Begitu polos namun mengenal sudah apa itu noda dunia.

"Kau mau makan siang apa?"

Awalnya Levi berencana mengajaknya makan di Jules Verne—restoran mahal di Eiffel namun melihat bagaimana Eren enggan untuk menaiki lift yang penuh sesak sekali lagi, ia harus mencari alternatif baru.

.

.

Eren tidak mengerti bagaimana mimpi buruk itu berangsur-angsur berkurang intensitasnya. Yang ia tahu, kini saat ia tak sengaja terbangun di malam hari, ia akan menemukan wajah Levi yang tergolek di sampingnya di atas ranjang king size yang nyaman itu. Levi tidak ikut menyusup ke balik selimut seperti Eren—memahami bahwa jika ia melakukan demikian, Eren mungkin akan bertambah takut. Levi hanya berbaring di sampingnya dengan selimut tambahan lain dalam jarak yang cukup jauh bagi Eren supaya ia tak perlu merasa jengah dan cukup dekat untuk membuatnya merasa aman.

Levi tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu semua. Yang ia tahu, kini setiap kali ia terbangun dan mendapati wajah mungil di sampingnya terlelap damai tanpa dihantui sang mimpi buruk, ia akan menghela nafas lega. Entah bagaimana Levi merasakan hidupnya tidak lagi semembosankan dulu. Kini dia punya seseorang untuk diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan.

Levi sering merasa yang namanya sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam, hanya sekedar rutinitas biasa—tak peduli Gunther adalah koki dengan _skill_ menyamai mereka yang bekerja di hotel bintang lima. Kini semua berbeda. Kadang Levi sengaja berlambat-lambat barang lima menit agar dia bisa melihat Eren duduk dengan kaki bergerak-gerak menendang taplak meja putih yang mengalasi meja menunggunya.

Rutinitas keduanya di hari-hari kerja masih sama seperti biasa. Levi sibuk dengan semua laporan keuangannya dan Eren dengan buku-bukunya atau kadang bola basketnya. Levi membelikannya bola basket baru dan Eren baru tahu di taman belakang Levi, ada ring terpasang—sisa masa remaja pria setinggi seratus enam puluh senti itu.

Yang sedikit berbeda, Eren kini mulai bisa berdekatan dengan Levi. Dia akan mengambil jarak yang tidak sejauh saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan dan gemetarnya sudah jauh lebih baik ketika Levi menggandeng tangannya di akhir pekan kedua mereka saat Levi mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Seine. Entah kenapa tampaknya Eren suka sekali memandangi sungai utama Paris itu ketimbang Eiffel.

Lalu telepon itu datang nyaris di penghujung akhir pekan mereka yang ketiga. Grisha mengatakan ia akan menjemput Eren di hari Senin berikutnya dan Levi akhirnya membulatkan tekad bertanya perihal persidangan Nile Dawk.

Grisha sedikit terperangah mendapati Levi tahu perihal Nile dan kasus yang menimpa kedua anaknya tapi ia berhasil mempertahankan suaranya tetap tenang. Dituturkannya dengan ringkas keputusan hakim untuk menjatuhkan vonis seumur hidup pada Nile.

"_Sejak kapan kau tahu, nak?"_

"Tiga hari setelah kedatangan Eren. Dia mimpi buruk dan kamarnya tepat di sebelahku…"

"_Begitu? Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"_

"Anda tidak akan tenang di persidangan bukan jika tahu aku tahu?"

"…"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kenapa tidak mengatakan sejak awal perihal itu padaku?"

"…_Kalau kukatakan, kau akan menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan sejak kali pertama kalian bertemu. Eren tidak akan suka. Dia sudah muak dengan limpahan tatapan seperti itu dari warga kota kami…" _

"Dia anak yang kuat…"

"…"

"Dokter?"

"_Sepertinya menitipkannya di dekatmu memang tepat, nak. Kau selalu punya kejutan…"_

"Maksud anda…?"

"_Sifatmu itu. Kau baik tapi menunjukan dengan cara yang membuat orang merasa dihargai alih-alih dikasihani…"_

"Aku mungkin tidak sebaik yang anda kira…"

Levi yang paling tahu kebenaran dari kata-katanya itu. Dia yang tahu bagaimana dalam tempo waktu singkat ini, dia merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Eren. Emosi yang mungkin tidak boleh ia miliki. Ia tahu Eren takut pada sentuhan dan kontak fisik yang terlalu jauh, namun ketika mendapati kini anak itu bisa lebih dekat dengannya, ada keinginan yang terbit di hatinya untuk menyentuh anak itu lebih lagi. Setidaknya Levi ingin memeluknya.

Tapi mengingat Eren bisa histeris dan gemetaran hebat juga ditambah kemungkinan sakit kepala mendera anak itu, Levi menahan diri.

"_Kau tidak bisa melihat kebaikanmu sendiri, Levi. Orang lain yang menilai…"_

.

.

Akhir pekan terakhir dan besok Eren akan pulang. Levi tidak membawanya menyusuri Seine lagi. Apalagi kembali menjajaki Eiffel. Minggu terakhir ini cukup diisi dengan mereka menonton televisi berdua. Eren di sofa single empuk sambil menekuk kaki dan menutup diri dengan selimut yang diambilkan Petra dari kamarnya, dan Levi yang duduk menyilangkan kaki dan bertopang dagu di sofa panjang lainnya.

Bungkus rokok milik Levi tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja beserta asbak dan pemantik api. Sama sekali tidak disentuh. Levi ingat terakhir dia menyentuh rokok yaitu dua hari sebelum peristiwa mimpi buruk Eren yang pertama.

Televisi menampilkan film anak lama berjudul Space Jam. Bukan tontonan Levi sebenarnya. Ia hanya ikut saja menemani Eren yang kini memegang remote dan sesekali tersenyum melihat perpaduan karakter kartun Bugs Bunny dan kawan-kawan berlaga bersama Michael Jordan melawan sekumpulan alien kekar di pertandingan basket dalam satu adegan.

Ketika anak itu terkantuk-kantuk, Levi beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pipinya pelan lalu berkata, "Ke kamar sana…"

Eren mengangguk lemah dan mematikan televisi lalu berjalan mengikuti Levi. Dan seperti malam-malam yang lalu, keduanya berbaring berdampingan dengan jarak di antara mereka. Eren jatuh terlelap lebih dulu dan Levi menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk menatap wajah anak yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya itu tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Bulu mata yang lentik untuk seorang anak laki-laki berjejer rapi di tepi kelopak mata yang menutupi dua cermin jiwa seindah permata hijau. Kulit yang bersih dan halus. Rona wajah Eren membaik belakangan ini, mungkin dalam tiga minggu ini massa badannya sudah naik dua-tiga kilogram. Anak ini akan sangat rupawan dalam dua tiga tahun lagi. Sekarang saja dia sudah begini mempesona—menjerat hati Levi yang sebelumnya sulit tertarik dengan apapun juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, seorang Levi Rivaille yang terkenal realistis mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak logis dalam hidupnya. Agar waktu berjalan lebih lambat menuju hari Senin.

.

.

Pas tiga minggu dan Levi kembali mendapati dirinya berdiri di Gare d'Lest bersama Erd dan Eren. Kali ini bukan untuk menjemput melainkan mengantar.

Grisha Jeager mengangkat topinya begitu melihat Levi muncul dengan anaknya—sedikit terperangah melihat bagaimana Eren dengan sukarela membiarkan dirinya digandeng oleh Levi sementara satu tangan lain memegang bola basket yang masih baru. Carla mengusap air mata bahagia di ujung matanya karena bisa melihat puteranya lagi setelah tiga minggu terpisah dengan kondisi Eren yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti khawatir.

Eren tersenyum kecil. "Mama, Papa…"

"Terima kasih, Levi… Aku berutang besar padamu…" ujar Grisha mantap.

"Sama sekali bukan masalah…" ujar Levi datar. Ia melepaskan gandengannya pada Eren untuk belas menjabat tangan Grisha. Eren menghampiri Carla yang berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi dengan puteranya sambil menepuk kedua bahunya pelan. Wanita itu tampak senang melihat Eren tidak gemetar berlebihan terhadap sentuhan sang ibu kala itu.

"Dia membaik… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Grisha heran. Levi mengangkat bahu.

"Memperlakukannya seperti… teman… Sebisa mungkin tidak mengasihaninya. Putera anda kuat dan tak suka dikasihani…"

Grisha tersenyum lagi menatap anaknya. "Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa…"

Levi tidak menjawab. Dalam hati ia menghitung detik-detik perpisahannya dengan Eren. Tiga minggu itu cepat ya ternyata?

"Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah, Levi. Rumah kami tidak sebesar rumahmu, tapi kau akan menyukai Jerman…" tawar Carla sambil tersenyum. Levi mengangguk pelan.

Grisha sudah memesan tiket kereta TGV untuk pulang segera ke Jerman—berhubung kereta ICE baru saja berlalu mengantarnya ke Paris ini. Erd dengan senang hati menolong membawakan dua koper Eren ke gerbong kereta sementara keluarga Jeager bertukar kata-kata perpisahan dengan Levi.

Di luar dugaan, Eren mendekati Levi sekali lagi setelah menitipkan bola basket barunya pada sang ayah. Satu alis Levi naik—mengukir ekspresi heran di wajah tampannya. Eren menatapnya dan memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Levi menunduk dan mendekat sedikit padanya.

Pelan. Singkat. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Tapi Levi dan suami istri Jeager keheranan bukan kepalang dibuatnya saat Eren dengan sedikit canggung memeluk leher Levi. Yang tidak diketahui suami istri Jeager, Eren kecil mereka mengecup singkat pipi pria yang sudah menjaganya tiga minggu ini lalu melepaskannya dengan wajah bersemu tipis. Dia masih gemetar sedikit. Tapi ini perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa. Setidaknya Eren mau menyentuh seseorang dan tidak berteriak histeris karenanya.

"_Bis später, _Sir Levi_…_"

Levi menepuk kepala cokelat itu dengan afeksi yang tidak gamblang namun cukup dipahami oleh Eren seorang.

"_Bis später, _Eren_…_"

.

.

Levi pulang ke rumah dan merasakan kebosanan kembali menyergapnya. Padahal hanya tiga minggu kehidupan yang berbeda dan seharusnya tiga minggu cukup untuk membuat Levi bosan pada Eren—jika Eren memang sama dengan orang-orang lain yang berlalu lalang dalam hidupnya. Tapi Eren berbeda. Dan kini anak berusia sebelas tahun itu tidak ada, Levi merasa kebosanan ini nyaris membuatnya gila.

Mungkin berkunjung ke Jerman hari Natal mendatang ide yang cukup bagus. Levi bisa mengerjakan banyak hal dari sekarang dan meluangkan waktu d akhir tahun. Dia tersenyum tipis. Entah pada siapa. Entah karena apa.

_"Vous voir plus tard, mon amour..."_

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

_Teaser(?):_

_Hampir empat tahun berlalu. Levi masih sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang kini seolah beranak pinak di seluruh penjuru Eropa ketika berita itu datang. Awalnya Levi sempat malas membuka e-mail dari anak itu ketika pekerjaan sedang banyak-banyaknya. Lagipula baru seminggu yang lalu Eren mengabarinya bahwa ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai cukup baik dari sekolah menengah pertamanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa harus segera membuka e-mail baru dari anak itu._

_Dan benar saja. Eren Jaeger mengiriminya e-mail yang berbeda dengan yang biasa._

"_Papa dan Mama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, Sir Levi…"_

_Tidak perlu menunggu sekian menit lagi, Levi langsung menelpon Eren untuk mendapati suara pemuda itu serak dan rendah—kental dengan nada kedukaan._

"_Kau dimana?"_

"_Rumah sakit…" _

"_Aku akan ke sana. Sekarang. Kau tunggu saja…"_

_._

_._

"_Pindahlah ke Paris bersamaku, Eren…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bahasa Perancismu cukup bagus. Kau tak akan kesulitan melanjutkan SMA di sini. Rumahku punya banyak kamar kosong untuk kau tempati…"_

_._

_End of Teaser_

___"Vous voir plus tard, mon amour"_ : "See you later, my love" (French)  


___"Bis später" :__ "See you later" (German)_

Saya bilang ini M karena mau ditaruh di T kayaknya ga pas, ada unsur _sex abuse_ walau implisit. Tapi saya nggak bilang bakal lemon ya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Well, didedikasikan buat challenge Mbak Aphin. Ini sebenernya prolog saja. Aslinya yang mau saya buat kisah yang di teaser itu. Levi suka Eren tapi nggak bisa sentuh dia. Eren suka Levi tapi takut sama sentuhannya. Tapi kayaknya itu bakal panjang sementara utang saya masih ada. Jadi udahlah ya. Ini dulu aja. Kalau oneshot beranak sekuel kan bisa lebih sesukanya kapan mau buatnya, nggak jadi beban pikiran macam multichapter.

Soal detail Paris mulai dari transportasi dll, saya ngandelin akang Wikipedia. Karena belum pernah pergi ke sana jadi mungkin kurang akurat, atau bahkan salah. Silahkan yang punya koreksi tulis di review. Sebisa mungkin detailnya saya benerin.

Terus masalah kapan sekuelnya, saya nggak tahu. Ini aja saya merasa kurang… layak publish. SUMPAH. GA ADA MAKSUD NGEBASHING MIKASA YOLO! (Tapi pas dibaca ulang kok kayaknya saya sadis ya.)

Andanya tertarik nggak sama sekuel?

Dan saya mulai kebanyakan bacot. Permisi sampai sini.

-Yuki-


End file.
